Was I Wrong?
by Kennedy2006
Summary: The second John Cena suspected Maria of cheating on him, he left her. But as he watches her from a distance, could he have been wrong? ONE SHOT. John Cena, Maria, Shane McMahon. PLEASE READ. FIRST ONE SHOT EVER!


TITLE: Was I Wrong?

SUMMARY:

The second John Cena suspected Maria of cheating on him, he left her. But as he watches her from a distance, could he have been wrong? ONE SHOT. John Cena, Maria, Shane McMahon

THE STORY:

As John exited the locker room and rounded the corner his eyes fell upon the woman he once loved and in reality still does. He would never tell her that though. She had broken his heart, betrayed him, made him a fool. John had never given himself to a woman the way he did her. He was used to playing the field and enjoyed his fame and the luxuries that came with it. Especially the women. But Maria was different. His love for her was pure, and more importantly his devotion was strong. There were many opportunities to cheat on her, but he had never given into the temptation. Maria simply meant too much to him. He wished she had felt the same.

The part of John that wanted to curse Maria and everything they shared together told him to walk away, ignore her and her little sugar daddy. But the stubborn part of him cemented his feet to the floor. Call it self-pity or call itgluttony for self-abuse, whatever it was, John just couldn't turn away.

He watched as the older man approached Maria with a smile on his face, the man's eyes roaming all up and down her as if he was sizing her up. Of course Maria's back was turned to him until he wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her into his body.

_Keep your fucking hands off of her you prick. The only reason she's sleeping with you is because of your money and your last name._

John said to himself. His jealousy now raging through his body. But he continued to watch.

John could remember the moment he broke up with Maria almost clear as day. He had seen her leaving Shane McMahon's office, the top button missing from her blouse. It was almost too obvious what they had been doing. Shane had little to do with creative except on a few rare occasions. There was simply no reason for Maria to be in his office.

_You fucking bitch! I trusted you!_

He recalled yelling at her, not even giving her a chance to speak or explain. That was the last time they had spoken, if you want to call it that. Maria had tried on many occasions to call him on his cell phone, but John refused to answer. Then there were the moments backstage when John would simply turn the other direction if he saw her coming his way.

And now here he was today, watching as the two "lovebirds" mocked him where he stood. All his suspicions from that day now being confirmed. But were they?

Before John could blink twice, he watched as Maria pulled away from Shane's embrace and then turned to face him, a move the heir apparent seemed only to ignore as he pulled her into him once again, his right hand groping her rear.

_Give me a reason ShaneO, please give me a reason._

John told himself. He was seconds away from going over there and beating the living hell out of the boss's son, but he wanted to be sure of what he was seeing.

The second Maria pushed Shane away again, John received all the proof he needed. It was obvious by now that Maria didn't appreciate the younger McMahon's advances. Of course Shane was so completely smug he simply laughed at the young diva. The more she refused him the more his cocky smirk broadened on his face. It was the same cocky smirk that thousands of wrestling fans all over the world wanted to wipe away permanently.

_One more time you son of a bitch, touch her one more time and I'm taking you and your million dollar attitude down._

It was too bad for Shane that he couldn't hear John or even knew that he was there because the moment Shane's face contorted in frustration over Maria's constant fussing, he was going to wish he had eyes on the back of his head.

_Do it you prick, do it!_

John begged. He wanted any reason to go over there and make himself known, and Shane was stupid enough to give it to him.

"What is your problem bitch?"

Shane spat just before he grabbed Maria hard by the arm. Maria's eyes grew big. It was bad enough that Shane had tried to force himself on her once, that day in his office. But to do it again after she had made it perfectly clear that she was not like other divas, made her fear the man before her now more than ever. She was not willing to spread her legs for him just to get a push in the company. She was not as dumb as her TV character made her out to be. She had lost the one man she had truly loved in John Cena, there was nothing left to lose now.

"Fuck you Shane!"

Maria yelled, but before Shane could reach his hand back to slap her across the face, John grabbed him by the arm and pushed him backwards into the wall.

"Go find another diva to fuck ShaneO, Maria's got more sense than to screw a spoiled little punk like you." He threatened.

Shane's eyes nearly popped out of his head as John kept him pinned to the wall. He lifted his hands to the air in innocence hoping that John would simply just let him go.

Once John lowered his hands, Shane straightened his shirt and tie.

"You just signed your death wish Cena." Shane smirked as he backed away.

John held his stare on the crowned prince of the WWE. His words meant nothing to him, nor did his threat leave him worried. As soon as Shane was out of sight, John turned to Maria. His face softening as he looked down at her and ran a hand gently through her hair.

"John, thank you." She said quietly. Still unsure of what John thought of her.

For all Maria knew, John still thinks she cheated on him with Shane McMahon. Little did she know that John knew better. He now knew that Maria was indeed the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and there would be nothing to stand in their way.

THE END?

**A/N: Well what did you all think? I wish I had it in me to write a whole story out of this but maybe someone out there who actually has some writing talent can continue this little story. Will John and Maria get married or will Shane or other things stand in their way? I could see bringing in John's feud with the Great Khali into this somehow. You know, maybe Shane sets it up just to get back at him. There's just so many ways to continue. Please tell me what you think. I would love to hear your feedback.**


End file.
